Dawn and May Make Their Moves
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: Doubleshipper, Advance and Pearl, and warning: Lemon!What happens when Ash gets cold feet when meeting May, well Dawn knows what to do, :DOneShot


Rated M, for Sexual Content and minor language

**Dawn and May make their Moves**

Ash's travel in Sinnoh have gone great, he's obtained 4 Badges, his Turtwig is now a Torterra, he caught a Lucario, Aipom evolved to Aibombom (a/n spellcheck), and Staravia was now Staraptor, however Pikachu was still the same, sadly though, Brock has left the team, he was offered a job to work with a master breeder, and Ash and Dawn let him go and pursue his dreams, they left with a hearty good-bye, and the two trainers left their own way. Dawn still has her team, Piplup almost evolved to Prinplup, but Dawn stopped him, to prove that they can be strong without an evolution.

It was one day residing in a light set of woods, Ash and Dawn were chowing down on something Dawn learned from Brock, Pikachu and Torterra were practing for their next battle, as Buneary watched her crush battle, Lucario was out on watch, in case Team Rocket showed up, Aibombom was asleep in the trees, Piplup and Buizel were challenging each other to a Water Battle as Dawn called it, as for Pachirisiu, well she was out and about as she usually is.

Dawn looked up into the sky and saw a unusual brown owl-like Poke'mon flying by with a small cloth bag in it's talons, "Hmm? Hey Ash, what is that?" She asked pointing up to the Flying Poke'mon.

"Hmmm?" Ash said vaguely, then looking up and smiled, "Oh, a Noctowl...strange, those are usually in the Johto Region, what's it doing here?" He said, thinking about an old friend of his from previous journeys, soon as he said 'Johto'. He then saw the small cloth bag falling towards them, Ash stood up and reach to grab it, but then it was wiped away from a blue blur, then Ash looked back and saw Lucario holding it, "It's ok Lucario, it's not a weapon or bomb." Lucario looked closely at it, and then placed it in Ash's hands, "Thanks..hey.." he said looking at it, and saw a small piece of paper attached to it, "It's for me?" he said, seeing it had "For 'Ashy-Boy'" written on it.

"What...really?" Dawn said in shock looking at it closely, "interesting way to get something mailed to you," Ash nodded, and started to unwrap it, and Dawn looked at the contents, "What's all this?" she asked seeing some odd trinkets and stuff.

"Hmm...this stuff looks familiar," he said, looking through a small charm with a Beautifly on it, a half of a ribbon, and a note. Ash then gasped, and pulled out a half of a ribbon of his own, he put them together, and they matched well, "No way..it couldn't be.." He then opened up the note and looked through it slowly.

_Dear Ashy-Boy,_

_I guess I beat you in the punch, thanks to trains, planes, and automobiles, I finished up all my Contests, and came in the top 4, again, in the Grand Festival, Drew got the Trophy this time, I figured I go here next, remembering that a special buddy of mine was doing his journey here next, I'll be seeing you soon Ashy-Boy._

_Love, May Maple._

_P.s. If you're wondering where I am, follow Nocty, she'll show where to go :)_

Ash then looked up at his Tent and saw that Noctowl was perched on the top of the tent, "Hehe, how bout that, she went all this way to see me..." he said with a warm smile.

"Who?" Dawn said with a tilted head of confusion.

"Oh, an old friend of mine before I came here, May Maple, she's..." Ash started to blush lightly, "well...an incredible person..." he said twidling his thumbs.

Dawn blinked, and started to grin playfully, "oOOOooo, sounds like you got a thing for this girl, Huh, Huh?" Dawn said nudging him with her elbow playfully.

Ash blushed beet red, and took a few steps back, "Wha, wha wha gave you that crazy idea...?" he said waving his arms with defense.

Dawn giggled and pointed to his face, "It's written all over you, c'mooon, I'm a girl, I know when I can tell when a guy likes a girl, it's instinct." she said with a proud grin.

Ash sighed in defeat, and lowered his head, "I guess I lost this one...yea..it's true, I do like her..." he said with a light blush, twidling his thumbs. He then looked up with a sad look, "but I don't know, if she likes me the same way..." he said with a sad tone in voice.

Dawn rubbed her chin, "Well let's see, you traveled with her, she came to Sinnoh knowing you were here, and sent her own Poke'mon to find you...what do you think, smart guy?" she said with a tease like tone.

"You may be right...but it's just...I don't know what to do, I mean if she does...what do I do next...?" he said desperately.

"Duh, you kiss her, it's the perfect sign to show you really do like her." Dawn said trying to sound smart with the whole situation.

"Well that's a problem..." Ash said hiding his eyes, Dawn tilted her head in confusion, "well..I never.."

"Kissed a girl?" Dawn asked, trying to finish his sentence.

"Yea..." he said with utter defeat.

Dawn felt kinda bad, and patted his shoulder, "It's okay, maybe May never kissed a guy..." she said with reassurance, but didn't seem to help, "Ok wrong thing to say...um..well, what did you wanna do?"

Ash looked up and sighed, "I wanna kiss her, but...I don't wanna suck at it, I mean, if May did kiss a guy, and assumed I have kissed a girl, and I mess up, she'll feel weird about the whole thing, and maybe it'll ruin what we have..." he said getting a headache from the thought.

Dawn tried to calm him down, and sighed, "Well if that's the case, why don't you practice..." Dawn said with a smile.

"Practice...?" Ash said with confusion, "with what...?" he asked with a blank face.

Dawn kinda fidgeted at the thought, but smiled, "Well, you can..practice...on me?" she said with a light blush.

Ash jumped back in shock, and had a red face, "Dawn?! Are you serious?!" he said a little loud with shock.

"Yea, I mean you wanna be good for May, right?" Dawn asked with a grin, Ash shook his head, "Okay then follow me.." she grabbed a ahold of his hand, and pulled him into her tent, she sat down in front of Ash looking into his eyes, "Ok...give it a shot.." she said sweetly, as Ash kinda struggled at the idea, but then leaned in closely, and gave Dawn a light kiss on the lips, when he was done, he pulled back and Dawn smiled, "Not bad, I'm not sure what you're so scared about..."

Ash blushed, and chuckled with a light smile for the first time, "Thanks..." he said with a chuckle.

Dawn then twidled her thumbs, and smiled, "Buuuut...just to be sure, do it again, and put a little more effort into it." Dawn said sweetly, Ash was surprised but did as he was told, and kissed her again, but got more deep into it, and added a little tounge, Dawn actually moaned, and wrapped an arm around his head, and pulled him in, Ash kinda struggled, but his hormones got the best of him, and he just continued, unabel to control himself anymore. Dawn was blushing beet red, and just melted into him, she then felt her body get really hot, and, she removed her black vest, and eventually, she was kissing Ash in nothing but her panties, Ash opened his eyes, and realizied there was a naked Dawn kissing him, and he was bursting with a pure red face, he pulled away for a second and looked at her.

"Dawn?! What the hell are you doing?!" He said looking her up and down.

Dawn giggled with embarrasment, "Sorry...I just couldn't control myself...and.." She leaned closely into him. "Maybe I don't want you to be with May..." she said with a ligth blush and smile.

"Wha...?" Ash blurted out softly.

Dawn giggled, and poked his cheek, "Goof...think about it, I stayed with you this whole time, I cheered for you at Rustboro, and I let you practice kissing on me...which eventually left me exposing myself to you...what do you think this all means...?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Ash was speechless, and then knew what she meant, "You like me..." he said softly.

"Bingo!" Dawn said with a big smile.

Ash then looked into her eyes, and felt his heart leap, "My god...this is all confusing..." he said rubbing his temples lightly.

Dawn smiled, and leaned in closer, "Well let's see if I can get you to change to my side..." Dawn said seductively, and leaped onto him, kissing him with full tounge, Ash, cause of his hormones, didn't struggle to move, and started to move his hands up and down Dawn's bareback. Dawn moaned lightly, and got brave, and moved her hands down to his zipper, and started to get his pants off, and moved her hands under his boxer, Ash moaned softly, as Dawn grabbed ahold of Ash's manhood, getting it stiff.

"Dawn..." Ash cooed out, as Dawn giggled, and slid her panties to her knees, and put the tip of his shaft up against her womanhood, then she looked down at her friend, and all that came out was, "Ok...", Dawn figured that was the signal, and then started to ease down on it slowly, she grunted in pain, since this was her first time, as it broke her hymen, and she eased down the rest of the way, and sighed with relief.

"God...that feels good..." She cooed, then positioned herself right, and started to move up and down on Ash's little man slowly, as Ash moaned and groaned in ecstacy. Dawn looked at him, sweating with joy, "You like me now?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes...oh my god, yes..." Ash said as Dawn went faster, and then he felt himself tingling, " Dawn...it's...it's..."

Dawn knew what he meant, and then just rested down on it all the way, as she felt hot liquid shoot into her, and she moaned with passion, "Oh god..." she cooed out, and then looked at Ash who was amazed at what Dawn did, "What...?" she asked with a blink.

"You..didn't get off me..." he said with shock.

"So what? I wanted it..." she said with a smile, and then kissed him passionately. She let go, and looked at him, "So...who's it gonna be...Me...or May..?" she asked with a warm smile.

Ash grinned, and chuckled, "Maybe I want both of you..." he said slyly.

Dawn pondered the thought, and smiled, "Okay, sure!" She said happily. "May might like the idea too, who knows...?" she said with a giggle.

---------------------------

Hours later, Dawn and Ash were following Noctowl to their destination, they reached a small spot next to a pond, there they saw a young brown haired girl, wearing a red bandana, red jacket, white skirt, and tight black shorts. Ash smiled with joy, and called out, "May!!"

May looked up and smiled with joy, running towards him, giving him a big hug, "Ashy-Boy! I can't believe you found me, I missed you!" she said nuzzling her head into his chest. She looked and saw Dawn behind him, and she smiled, "Oh hey, you're friends with Ash?" she asked polietly.

"Yea, I'm Dawn, nice to meet you," She said happily, she then looked at the two and giggled, "Well I suppose you two have catching up to do, I'm gonna go somewhere, and let you two be..." she then turned away and gave a light wave good-bye.

May and Ash sat down by her tent she set up, and smiled, "So Ash.." she looked over at Dawn who was getting smaller in the distance, "I guessing she you're galpal?" she asked with a chuckle.

Ash blushed, and looked back, "I don't know...I mean...it's complicated..." he said with a light smile.

May looked at him closely, and smiled, "Well..perhaps sex will do that..." she said with a sly tone. Ash nodded, unware of she just said, then blushed beet red, May giggled, and poked his cheek, "Hah, you two did the dirty deed, naughtyyyy..." She said with a tease like tone. Ash playfulyl pushed her, and she just sighed, "Well that's a shame really..I wanted to be your first..." she said sadly, hanging her head.

Ash was shocked, and looked at her, "May...? I'm sorry, why didn't you when we were traveling...I was actually waiting.." he said with a blush.

"Well Max was a big block really..." May said remembering all the times she could have.

"Well he's not here now..." Ash said with a seductive tone.

"Ashy-Boy...you hitting on me..?" May said with a blush and smile, Ash nodded, and gave her a light kiss, when he let go, May sat there blankly, then in an instant deck him to the ground, and gave him a full passionate kiss. Without haste, she pulled off his clothes, and she did the same for herself, and kissed his chest, and then started to move further south, giving him what she likes to call, a 'Mouth Hug'.

"Oh my god...May..." Ash said with passion, as May bobbed her head up and down.

May then pulled her head up and smiled, "Don't wanna ruin the fun," she then positioned herself so her back as facing him, then she plopped herself down on Ash's manhood, and moaned loudly. "Oh god..." she then moved herself up and down with passion.

Dawn was watching behind a tree, and giggled, "Whew...May sure knows what to do..."

Ash then held her sides, and helped her move faster, they moaned and groaned with passion, and then Ash felt the same tingle from before. "May...it's coming..."

May then hopped off, and put her mouth on it, and started to bobbed her head up and down again, as Ash released into her mouth, and she gulped every drop down her throat, she then looked up at him, and smiled warmly, "Ash..that was great..."

Dawn was wide-eyed, and smiled, "Wow May...she's too good..."

----------------------

The three were walking, with Ash in the middle, as the two girls, held each of his hands, May looked over at Dawn and smiled, "Y'know Dawn, I should thank you..."

"For what?" Dawn asked with a tilted head.

"For prepping him for that, it would not have been so great if it was first..." she said with a smile.

"Oh well thank you, I'm surprised you went that far..." she said with a giggle.

Ash however just stood between them with a bloody nose, and fell to the ground, thinking of all that's happenend

May and Dawn looked down at him, and they giggled, and said in Unison, "Men..."

The End

okay that was my first try at a lemon, so don't flame too much please, I tried...


End file.
